Sins of a Father
by drdavidfan
Summary: This is just a little something that Kylie18 and I came up with. It's current PV with a little creative liberty. Definitely Kriffin heavy! LOL And of course, David and Erica centric, thought not necessarily romantic. The whole cast plays a part.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She let out a hard gasp when his fingers unlaced from hers; when his hand slipped just out of her reach.

"What have we got?" Jake asked the paramedics as soon as he caught site of the injury to Griffin.

"Stab wound to the left upper chest. We started two lines, and gave him 3 micrograms of Dopamine with no response." The paramedic answered.

"Looks deep, probably nicked his aorta." Jake said as he pointed them toward the exam room.

Jake Martin had met them at the ambulance and had tried to assure her that they'd take good care of him; or that least that's what she thought he'd said. She remembered nodding deftly, remembered shaking the tears off her cheeks as she told him not to worry. She remembered the blood spilling from his chest. She remembered the pale, lifeless way he'd collapsed in her arms.

It had all happened so fast. One minute they were arguing in the park. She thought he was pushing drugs, thought he'd been lying to her all these months. Thought he'd played her for a fool, put her children in danger. She'd trusted him. He'd been standing before her trying to tell, trying to say something, trying to bare his soul...when they'd been approached by a man dressed in black.

She thought Griffin knew the man, or that the man knew Griffin. Though it didn't matter. They'd argued, pushed and shoved each other. She didn't remember what they said or anything before she saw him stumble back toward her. Before she caught him as he fell backward.

The man ran before she could see his face, before she could process anything really. All she knew was what she'd been able to pick up in the ambulance. That the stab wound was in his upper chest, near his aorta, near his heart. That he's lost a lot of blood. That they needed...

They needed the best. They needed someone who wouldn't give up. Who wouldn't walk away until he was in recovery. They needed...

"David," She breathed, hands shaking as she fumbled through her purse. He owed her, she realized, and if he wouldn't do this for her, at the very least his respect and friendship with Griffin could convince him.

"David Hayward," He blew into the phone.

"David," She pushed out quickly, "It's Kendall. I need you to come to the hospital. Griffin's been stabbed."

David blew out a hard curse word into the phone, "I don't have a license..." He started to remind her, but she interrupted him.

"I don't care," She bit out, "The wound is near his aorta, near his heart. No matter what I or anyone else in this town thinks of you, you're the best. He needs you."

"Jake isn't going to let me near the ER," David told her, already headed for the door. He might be rationally protesting, but that didn't mean he really believed it. Castillo needed him, and he'd be there.

"I'll take care of Jake, just get here as fast as you can," She ordered, unwilling to hear anything else.

"Yeah, I'm on my way," He told her, through a hard breath, "I need a doctor to meet me at the door. The sooner I know what I'm dealing with, the better."

"Okay, okay," She nodded, "Thank you, David."

"Don't thank me yet," He told her, before her hung up.

She blew out a hard breath and shut off her phone. Her eyes slid closed and she said a silent prayer, needing everyone and anyone who was up there, to keep him safe.

"Okay, we need to prep him for surgery. OR 1." Jake noted to the nurses.

"Dr. Martin do you want me to page the Cardiologist on call?" The resident asked.

"No, no I can handle a simple aortic rupture, as long as we don't stand around and wait for him to bleed out." Jake said angered at the residents' ignorance.

"I really don't think you can handle this type of surgery Dr. Martin. What if there is extensive damage to the artery?"

"I agree with the young doctor here. There is no way you are qualified to handle this type of trauma Dr. Martin." David said as he slid into the room noting the monitors.

"David what in the hell are you doing here? This doesn't concern you, you have no medical license," Jake barked, shaking his head as he attended to Griffin.

"Shut up and get out of my way," David told him, starting into the room, so he could assess the situation.

"Get him out of here," Jake hissed, ordering any free hands to escort David out.

"No!" Kendall cried out, all eyes in the crowded ER falling on her. "I asked him to come. Griffin needs the best. That's David."

"Kendall," Jake tried to start, but she shook her head.

"He needs a cardiologist, David is a cardiologist. Why can't you let him do this?" She asked, watching Jake shake his head.

"I can't let an unlicensed surgeon work in my ER," Jake told her, "No matter how good he is."

"He's the best," She fired back, unwilling to back down, "Please Jake, let him do this. Please just put it all aside for tonight. It's not about egos or who's right or wrong. It's about saving a life. Griffin needs the best. He needs David."

Jake opened his mouth, ready to protest, but sighed instead. "Alright, alright, just this once. Hayward, scrub in."

David nodded and rushed away, needing to be scrubbed in as fast as possible.

"Thank you, Jake," Kendall breathed.

He nodded, offering her a soft smile. "I'll send someone out with updates as soon as we know something."

Two minutes later, and David was scrubbed in and ready to go. They'd assessed the damage, and he'd talked over surgery with his team. All they had to do was get Castillo up to the operating room and he could save his friends life.

Castillo was still awake, though he was fading in and out of consciousness, as the anesthesia began to take effect.

"Doctor H..." Griffin half said, half moaned, his head turning against the gurney to find David.

"Shhh, don't talk Castillo," David told him, shaking his head. "They'll be plenty of time for that later."

"No you don't," He was trying stay focused. Trying to stay lucid. Trying to make sure that he didn't go into surgery, that he didn't risk not waking back up, without telling someone. "They're in trouble."

"No one is in trouble, just relax okay." David told him.

"Kendall...Bianca...Erica," He pushed out in a hard breath, his eyes sliding up to meet David's, "danger. ...you...keep...safe.." He couldn't focus anymore, couldn't keep his eyes open, couldn't keep his mind running. But he had to make sure they were safe. "Protect...them." He managed to get the last word out through a shaky breath, before sleep over took him.

"Alright, let's go." David blew out, "Move it now."

Griffin's words floated to the back of David's mind, as he focused on his patient. But that didn't mean he'd let it go. Anything that involved the Kane women was something worth looking into, something worth keeping tabs on. He couldn't let anything happen to them, either. For now through, he'd get Castillo through surgery and into recovery.

Anything else was unacceptable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As he walked down the hall, he pulled off his scrub cap and mask, tossing them into the trash as he headed to where he knew Kendall was waiting. As soon as she caught sight of him, she moved quickly down the hall to meet him. The smaller brunette woman she shared the waiting room with, following her.

"David, is he okay? Tell me you saved Griffin." Kendall asked him as she grabbed his scrub shirt with her hands.

"Kendall, Kendall, he's in recovery. He's going to be fine." He said putting his hands on her elbows and underneath her arms.

"You're the surgeon who operated on my brother?" Cara half asked, half said.

"Yes, I just sewed up one shredded aorta. He's lucky to be alive."

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'd appreciate if you don't talk about my brother like that."  
>"Relax, Cara is it? Castillo means something to me too."<p>

"You know this guy Kendall?"

"It's David Hayward. Griffin is lucky I convinced Jake to let him operate. He's the best at what he does. You should be thanking him."

"Him? Jake told me a little bit about this guy. I'd back up if I were you."

"Has you're brother never mentioned me? Or are you just the type that takes the word of a Martin? I know everyone else around here does."

"Wait, you said David Hayward…" Cara said as she thought about it for a minute.

"Yes, I'm the man who taught your brother everything he knows. He saved my life after I was shot. I had to return the favor. But I'd say I won this round."

"I'm sorry I jumped all over you before. Thank you for saving Griff." Cara apologized.

"No problem, I'm used to it. Griffin should be waking up soon. I'm going to go check on him since Jake will probably throw me out as soon as he finds out the surgery is over. I'll let you know when you can see him." He said placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder before he walked back down the hallway.

Griffin was stirring when he got there. He didn't expect him to be lucid enough to tell the PVPD what happened for a while yet, but that wasn't going to stop him from at least telling Castillo he owed him.

"Doctor H..." Griffin part said, part mumbled, as he caught sight of David walking into his room.

"Take it slow, Castillo. I just had to do one hell of a patch job on you."

Griffin nodded slowly. "Nicked my aorta?"

David nodded, though he knew it wasn't really a question. "You're lucky Kendall called me. There's no way Martin could have fixed that."

Griffin nodded and laughed lightly, but a wince followed. "You might be a brilliant surgeon, but you don't get to be God until you can do this without pain."

David laughed, "I'll have a nurse give you some more pain meds."

He nodded, but his smile faded. "Is Kendall alright?"

"She's fine. She's in the waiting room. I've had to keep her away from you," He smiled.

Griffin nodded. "I need you to keep her safe."

"She's fine, I promise."

"No, she's not and no one close to her is either," Griffin told him firmly.

"I just left her." David started, but Griffin shook his head.

"I need you to keep her safe...keep them safe," Griffin pleaded.

David raised an eyebrow at him, "What's going on, Castillo?"

Griffin shook his head, "Just keep them safe, alright?"

David narrowed his eyes and studied his friends expression. "I'll send Kendall in to see you and I'll make a special trip to check on Bianca and Erica."

"Thank you," He nodded.

"If you're in trouble, Castillo, I can help you," David offered but Griffin shook his head.

"No one else is getting involved," His voice was firm, well as firm as it could be, considering.

"For now," David told him, "but if I'm going to help you keep them safe, at some point you're going to have to tell what all of this is."

He didn't have a chance to reply before Kendall's voice sounded from behind him. "Can he have another visitor?"

David tossed Griffin a quick glance, this conversation would pick up when he was feeling better; but for now he'd let Kendall spend some time with him. "Not too long." David told them both, "and don't get him to riled up."

"I won't." She promised, nodding as she moved into the room.

David backed away slowly and unnoticed by the two, who had their eyes locked on one another. He wasn't sure what was going on between those two, but anything that gave Castillo the will to get better, he was fine with. And he had his own business to tend too. He promised he'd go check on Bianca and Erica, so that's what he'd do. Of course they'd think he was crazy, but this was important to Griffin, so he'd do it.

"I thought you were going to die," Kendall blew out shaking her head, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you for calling for calling David. How did you convince Jake to let him operate?"

She shrugged but smiled softly. "The Kane women's powers of persuasion are legendary."

"Apparently," He smiled.

"Griffin..." She started, stepping closer to him. "What happened? Who was that? Why would someone want to hurt you?"

"Let it go, Kendall," He ordered, shaking his head.

"Let it go?" She hissed back, "You were stabbed right in front of me, Griffin. You bled in my arms." Her voice was filled with a million different emotions as she showed him the blood on her shirt.

"I'm sorry you got stuck in the middle of this. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Any of what, Griffin? What happened? What is this?" She demanded, as he shook his head.

"I can't tell you anymore than that."

"Of course not," She bit out.

"I have to keep you safe," He tried to rationalize with her, but she shook his head, finished with this.

"If you wanted to keep me safe, you'd tell me what we're dealing with."

He shook his head, and she pushed out hard scoff. "Fine. Glad you didn't die." She offered, before spinning on her heels and heading for the door.

He sighed and shook his head, watching her disappear out of sight. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. But he would put her or her family in danger. If she never spoke to him again, he could live with it, as long as it meant he never had to worry about anything happening to her.

He'd die before he ever let anything happen to her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was a knock on the big front door. She got up to answer it, lightly tapping Miranda and Gabby's heads as they played on the floor, and then continued over to the door.

"David?" She said. He was the last person she expected to see standing on the other side of the door.

"Bianca, hi. I know it's late but do you think I could come in?"  
>"Um, yeah sure."<p>

"Thanks." He said as he walked in and noticed the two girls coloring at the table. "I know it's a bit surprising to see me here."

"A little. Here come on in." She offered as they walked into the room and sat down. His eyes were on Miranda. The little girl he had barely laid eyes on for years. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah I'll get to that in a minute. I went by your mothers' penthouse a little while ago and she wasn't there. Do you know where she is?"

"Grandma Erica went away. We're making her cards for when she comes home." Miranda said as she colored perfectly inside of the lines, looking up and smiling quickly at the man before returning to the project.

David tossed Bianca a sideways glance, and she shrugged. "Girls, why don't you finish the cards up tomorrow. It's time for you to get ready for bed."

"We have to finish this for Grandma," Miranda started to protest.

"I don't think she'll be home tomorrow," Bianca replied, motioning toward the stairs.

"But it's not done," She protested, as Gabby gave her a quick hug, and started for the stairs.

"You can finish tomorrow."

"I think it looks gorgeous the way it is. Lots of pink, Erica will love it," David added, watching Miranda turn her eyes on him.

"You know my grandma?" She asked curiously as she studied David's face.

"For a long time," He told her, watching her nod.

"And you know mommy?" She asked, again, as she got up from the table.

He nodded slowly, but Bianca answered.

"This is doctor David Hayward. He's an old friend of the family. He knew you when you were a baby," She told Miranda, who was nodding as she walked toward her mother.

"Oh, that was a long time ago," She smiled, "I'm Miranda," She told David, holding out her hand.

He laughed and leaned down, so he was eye level to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you or re-meet you Miranda," He said as he took her hand, and kissed the top.

She giggled and offered him a happy smile.

"Alright, tell David goodnight," Bianca told her, her expression almost unreadable.

She nodded and offered David a wave, "I'll see you later, David." She told him, moving to give Bianca a quick hug.

"I'll be up in just a minute, okay," Bianca told her, and Miranda nodded before she headed for the stairs running as she called up to Gabby.

Bianca shook her head, and looked at David. "Sorry, she's not afraid to talk to anyone..."

"I forgot to tell you goodnight," Miranda said, having run back into the room.

David regarded her with a confused expression, and she giggled, reaching up so he'd understand her. He knelt down slowly, and she threw her arms around his neck. "Goodnight," She smiled, hugging him sweetly.

"Goodnight Miranda," He blew out, giving her a soft hug.

"Go to bed," Bianca tried to sound stern, but her voice cracked slightly at the sight.

Miranda nodded and looked over at Bianca. "Night mommy."

"Goodnight you monkey," She laughed, watching Miranda move out of David's arms, and head for the stairs again.

"She likes you," Bianca said, watching David move back to his feet.

"She's amazing," He blew out in awe, "I see a lot of you and your mother in her."

"Too much of my mother," Bianca laughed, shaking her head.

"Speaking of Erica, did I hear them right, she's out of town?" He asked, watching Bianca shrug.

"She was supposed to marry my Uncle Jack a few nights ago, but she took off."

"Took off?" He repeated, "She didn't tell you where she was going?"

"No, and we still don't know where she is," Bianca shook her head. "She said she needed time alone."

"That doesn't sound like your mother," He said shaking his head.

"I was there when she called Uncle Jack."

He nodded, but it still didn't sound like Erica. "There were no signs that she might be in trouble?"

Bianca shook her head, but narrowed her eyes at him. "Our first thought was foul play, but there were no signs of that. Actually, now that I think about it, none of her suitcases were gone either. But then...you know mom."

"She'd likely just buy a new wardrobe," He laughed, and Bianca nodded, laughing.

"I'm sure she'll be back in a few days," She told him, "Did you need her for something?"

"Nothing in particular," He told her. "I might give her a call though. See if she'll answer just to tell me to leave her alone."

Bianca nodded. "Well if you do talk to her, tell her to call me."

"She doesn't answer your calls?" Now that was odd. The rest of it he might be able to place, but her not returning Bianca's calls wasn't at all like her.

"I figure she just needs to be shut off from it all for a while."

"Maybe," He nodded. "I...I better go, I just wanted to stop by and..."

She nodded. "I'm glad you did."

"Yeah, yeah me too. Goodnight Bianca."

"Night David."

Once outside, he took his cellphone from his pocket and pushed two on his phone. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of being number one anymore; but the reality of it was, it was really only her and Liza. And since Liza was the one willing to sleep with him...

Her phone rang, and rang...but her voicemail never clicked on.

"David?" The Voice blew into the room, his or her tone shaking slightly as it filtered through the distortion device.

Erica's eyes went wide and she stared the TV that captor communicated to her through. "David? David's calling my phone?" The Voice seemed to be talking to someone else, someone who seemed excited by this new development. "Why is David calling me? Is he behind this?"

"You have a lot of friends," The Voice said, distorted and angry. "Dr. David Hayward, I didn't think he cared about you anymore."

"You know David? My history with him? Who are you?" She yelled to the Voice.

"All in good time, darling," The Voice, or rather a different voice blew into the room, "All in good time."

Erica paused before she replied, taking in the fact that there were now two voices. One which referred to her as 'darling'. Both who seemed to know David, know her past with him. This wasn't the first man from her past that the voices had mentioned. Not to mention her mother. The re-creation of her room. The knowledge of her closet and her favorite foods .What the hell was this? Who the hell were these people? And worse yet, what did they want from her?

David sighed, and hung up. He didn't like that her voicemail was either full or turned off. And he didn't like that she wasn't picking up calls from anyone. But he'd let it go for now. He didn't have any other choice. He'd try again in a few days if she wasn't home.

But she likely would be. Erica couldn't say away for long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Don't mind me, I'm just checking up on my patient." David said as he entered Griffin's hospital room after noticing how close Kendall and Griffin were.  
>"Should I go?" Kendall asked, looking from David to Griffin.<br>"No you're fine. Dr. H here is going to tell me I'm getting out of here soon, right?"  
>"I think the meds are going to your head Castillo. Do I need to remind you that I had to completely repair that mess of an aorta?"<br>"We all say doctors make the worse patients. It's totally true." Griff said with a smile to Kendall.  
>"Actually Kendall do you think you could give us a minute? I need to talk to Griffin."<br>"Kendall can hear whatever you're going to say?"  
>"You sure about that Castillo? I don't believe this is something to be discussed with her."<br>"What's this about David? Does it have to do with who stabbed him?" Kendall asked, more determined than ever to find out what Griffin was hiding.  
>"Well she isn't leaving now." Griffin said stating the obvious. "What did you find out?"<br>"Not too much yet, I'm going to go by Erica's one more time."  
>"What does this have to do with my mother? What is going on?"<br>"Have you spoken to your mother recently?"  
>"You two are starting to freak me out. Why all the questions about my mother?"<br>"Kendall, just answer the question." Griffin barked, wanting the information for himself.  
>"No the only contact from her since she disappeared was the phone call to Jack."<p>

"Hayward?" He half asked half said. "I don't have time for this." Jack said closing the door.  
>David put his hand out and stopped it. "I just heard about Erica."<br>"I'm not discussing Erica with you David."  
>"I knew you were too boring for her." David cracked as he walked in and closed the door behind him as Jack walked into the room.<br>"Don't make me throw you out of here." Jack tossed as he turned around.  
>"So what did you do this time?"<br>"I didn't do anything. This is all Erica. Even you have to admit this is something she'd do."  
>"Yes. Makes me glad we didn't get to the wedding part. It saved me some embarrassment."<br>"Ah, that's the price we pay for falling for Erica Kane." Jack added.  
>"There's just one thing that doesn't make sense in all of this."<br>"What? This is just Erica being Erica."  
>"Bianca told me she hasn't heard from Erica and neither has Kendall."<br>"Erica called me. She just needs time to think it over."  
>"Yes, but she hasn't had contact with her girls in almost a week."<br>"I don't know what you're getting at David."  
>"The Kane women are very close. You don't find that the least bit strange?"<br>"Not really. When she took off to Vegas we had no contact for months."  
>"But she didn't leave you high and dry because she was drunk."<br>"Who knows? Maybe she's lying in wait for Cooney."  
>"You don't honestly believe that do you? Have you even been looking for her?"<br>"Of course I looked, but she obviously doesn't want to be found."  
>"So now you're just going to move on? Pretend like Erica is just off getting her nails done, spending time at the spa?"<br>"Eventually she'll come home, she always does. I'm not going to just sit around and wait."  
>"And you wanted to marry the woman? You can just go, oh well and move on?"<br>"I think it's time for you to go."  
>"Yes, since you obviously don't know the woman you've spent you're life trying to tame. Maybe Caleb can help me out." David said with a smile as he walked out the door, Jack slamming it shut behind him.<p>

"What?" Griffin asked, worried.

"Don't worry, she's just off finding herself." Kendall told him.

"Did she tell you that herself?"

"She told Jackson. My mother thinks about my mother in moments like this. I'm sure she'll be home in a few days with a new wardrobe and a suntan."

"Something doesn't feel right about this," He offered, but she shrugged.

"I know my mother, she's fine. Trust me."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. Now lets just focus on you getting well."

He nodded, but wasn't happy with her answer. He hoped that because Erica did call, she really was off finding herself. But the people who he was dealing with were smart, savvy, more than capable of setting something like this up. So his fears wouldn't be put to rest until Erica was home, safe and sound.

"Caleb," David said, stopping on Caleb's left, the Confusion bar in front of him.

"Oh, and to what do I owe this pleasure?" Caleb scoffed into the rim of his glass of bourbon.

"Have you heard from Erica?" He asked bluntly, not wanting to waste anymore time with Caleb, than Caleb wanted to waste with him.

"You don't usually hear from the woman who dumped you," He blew back, before throwing back a swig of his drink.

"Dumped you?" David said, confused. "I thought it was Montgomery she stood up at the altar?"

"I'm only going to say this once and you don't get to ask for more details," Caleb told him quickly, "I went down to St. Bart's to try and convince Erica that I was the better man for her. I told her if she chose me, to meet me at the airport. She didn't show."

David nodded. "She didn't show up for her wedding either."

"So?" He barked, throwing back the rest of his drink, "Isn't that what happens to a woman wants to go find herself?"

"Other woman, maybe," David started, "but not Erica Kane. I've never known Erica to run from anything or anyone."

"There were no signs of foul play," Caleb told him knowing what he was getting at, "Besides, she called Jack, told him exactly what I just told you."

"I understand that, it just doesn't sound like Erica to me."

Caleb shrugged. "Sounds like her to me. Selfish to the final bell."

"Maybe," David admitted, "I've just never known her to run from her problems."

"There was that Vegas thing," Caleb told him nonchalantly.

"She was drinking then. She wasn't thinking straight."

"Or maybe she was," He offered, lowering his glass to the bar.

"Have you tried to call her, find out for yourself?"

"No, and I don't plan too," Caleb barked as he took his wallet from his pocket.

"I called her. She didn't answer. And the phone didn't go to voicemail. Doesn't that concern you?"

"No. It just means she really means this finding herself nonsense and flipped off her phone," He told David, dropping some money onto the bar before he stood up. "Don't bother me with this anymore, huh?" Caleb advised. "We can't let her yank us around like this. She enjoys it far too much." He finished before heading past David.

David shook his head. Why the hell weren't any of them concerned? Why was he the only one screaming that this wasn't at all like her? Why couldn't he shake this feeling, that something was very wrong? That she needed their help? He sighed, and shook his head, but managed to resist his urge to take out his phone and call her. He'd let this go for the moment. But if no one had heard from her in three days, he'd launch his own investigation and even fly to wherever the hell she was supposed to be, if that's what he had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What is this I hear about you hassling your doctors?" David asked, eyes on Griffin as he walked into the room.

Griffin shook his head. "Not hassling, just asking for discharge papers."

"You almost died less than two days ago," David reminded him, sliding up to the head of his bed.

"Yes, and you saved me. Patched me up. Now I need to get out of here."

"Not on your life," David told him, shaking his head. "I can't risk you popping a suture. You still need more tests, I can't let you go if there's a bleeder."

"I'm a doctor," Griffin blew out, "I'll watch myself."

"I'm not letting you out of here less than forty-eight hours post op" David told him firmly.

"I have to go," Griffin told him, wincing as he moved into a sitting position, "I can't stay here. It's not safe for me or them."

David shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "You're safer here than just about anywhere."

"No, no, they can get to me anywhere. And they can get to Kendall and her family anytime too."

"Who?" David asked, eyes fixed on his friend as he crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"The less you know the better," Griffin told him, but David shook his head.

"Nice try," David told him, "I want to know what all of this is about."

"I can't put you at risk too."

"It's too late for that," David told him, "I'm already in this. Kendall. Bianca. Erica. They're all part of this. And the only way that we are going to protect them is if I know exactly what we're dealing with."

Griffin sighed and dropped back against his pillows. "Alright, alright, fine, I'll tell you. But you have to swear, Kendall can't know anything about this."

David nodded and was just about to answer when Kendall came up behind him. "What can't Kendall know?"

Griffin clammed up instantly and David shook his head, before turning to look at Kendall. "You can't know that Castillo here has been pestering the staff all morning to get discharged."

"What? It hasn't even been two days. You're not going to let him out are you?" She asked, moving toward Griffin.

David tossed Griffin a loaded look, "Probably not. But I'm going to run some tests see what we're actually dealing with. If he's well enough to take care of himself, then I might be willing to think about letting him go."

Griffin offered him a grateful smile.

"He almost died. Doctor or not, he can't stay by himself."

David shook his head, "I'll let you two work this out, while I go see if we even have anything to argue about." David offered Griffin a knowing look, he'd be back so they could talk, and Griffin would tell him what he wanted to know.

"Thanks doctor H." Griff offered, as David slipped out of the room.

"You can't go back to your room," Kendall told him. "You can't stay by yourself. What if you're attacked again?"

"I can handle it," He started, but she shook her head.

"If David is stupid enough to let you out of here, you're coming home with me." She told him. This wasn't a question or something up for debate.

"That's a nice gesture and I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me, but I can't stay with you."

"I wasn't asking." She told him.

"Kendall," He started, shaking his head but she stopped him before he could even form anymore words.

"If you're with me and something happens I can get you help. Besides that, I can arrange for some security, keep you safe."

He opened his mouth to protest but as his mind processed his words he decided maybe she had a point. If he was with her, he could protect. He could watch out for her. Make sure that no one could get to her. "We don't even know if David is going to release me..." He said deflecting a bit.

"Well if he does, I'll have him sign you over into my care. It would make me feel better and I know it would make him and your other doctors feel better if they know there's someone around to care for you."

Griffin smiled, and nodded slowly. "Alright, you win. If David releases me, I'll stay with you. But just for a day or two."

"Well see about the length, but thank you for not fighting me too hard," She smiled, "I'll go see if I can catch up with David. Put in a good word for you."

"Thank you Kendall, for everything." He offered, reaching out to grab her hand before she turned away.

"Anytime," She told him giving his hand a quick squeeze. "Don't try and escape while I'm gone."

"I'll be a good boy."

She smiled and nodded before turning on her heels.

He watched her go, eyes on her until his she was out of sight. He let his eyes drift closed; he would do anything to protect her. Anything. But staying with her...was going to be a test of all the strengths he had. He blew out a hard breath. This wasn't about his personal feelings, this was about keeping her and her family safe.

They'd deal with everything else later.

Maybe


End file.
